Baoh (Ikuro Hashizawa)
Summary Ikuro Hashizawa is the main character and protagonist in the manga Baoh: The Visitor. The teenager is experimented on with an alien parasite by the organization known as Doress, causing him to undergo a transformation into Baoh, an instinctual ruthless killing machine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 9-B '''with Baoh '''Name: Ikuro Hashizawa, Baoh (name of the parasite that stands for Biological Armament On Help) Origin: Baoh Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate 60,000 volts), Acid Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Can melt flesh), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated from spikes that pierced his arm and chest, reattached a severed leg.), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing others through the use of "smell" via the piece on his head), Fire Manipulation, can resurrect people who recently died by giving them his blood, some Resistance to poisons (Resisted being covered in an acid that melted humans down to their bones for some time) and Electricity Manipulation (Withstood grabbing electrical cable lines) Attack Potency: Wall level (Broke a man's arm and threw him with enough force to break off a railing). At least Wall level with Baoh (Superior to Ikuro, can casually decapitate men and launch them through concrete walls) Can bypass conventional durability via Melted Palm Phenomenon Speed: Peak Human movement. At least Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged bullets and a shotgun blast at close range. Has even dodged a sniper bullet before transforming, even had the time to think on what to do on the second shot without having to transform). Likely higher with Baoh (Should be faster than before). Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human or higher (Picked up a motorcycle without transforming). Superhuman with Baoh Striking Strength: Unknown. Wall Class with Baoh (Cleaved the modified primate's head with an arm chop, knocked down a metal door) Durability: Street level (Survived getting electrocuted and later stabbed to the mid-section). Likely Wall level with Baoh (Withstood blows from a modified primate and survived getting blown back to a side of a building, has also tanked a shotgun blast to the chest) Stamina: Superhuman; he can fight through tedious conditions such as having his limbs cut off, being gunned down by a firing squad, etc. Range: Melee range physically, higher with his Bee Stingers and Dark Thunder Phenomenon. Standard Equipment: Baoh (A parasite imbedded within his body), Hand-held Lasor Canon Intelligence: Average (Doesn't demonstrate critical thinking beyond a 17 year old). Below Average with Baoh (Operates primarily on instinct, smelling out "murder" or "tragedy", though Ikuro seems to be able to interject with very primitive human emotions) Weaknesses: Ikuro will lose his powers if the parasite in his brain is killed. Baoh will also die after 111 days of the worm living in a hosts brain after which its larvae will leave and kill the host, repeating the cycle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Baoh Armed Phenomenon': When Ikuro's body is attacked (such as during his near-death at the hands of Number 22), it transforms by means of the Baoh Armed Phenomenon, covering its body in a protective armor that grants him superhuman abilities. As Baoh, he now gains access to a plethora of other abilities: **'Baoh Melted Palm Phenomenon:' Baoh gains the ability to secrete corrosive enzymes from his hands, able to melt through large amounts of flesh and metal in only a couple of seconds. **'Baoh Harden Saber Phenomenon:' Baoh produces two blades formed from hardened skin tissue coming out of his arms that extend his attacking capabilities. The blades can detach from his arms and be used as projectiles by shouting "Saber Off". **'Baoh Shooting Bees Stingers Phenomenon:' Baoh's hair turns into needle-like projectiles that he can fire off, which upon contact with body heat (or any temperature equal to or greater than it) begins a chemical reaction inducing the hair to combust violently. **'Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon:' Baoh's most powerful ability. His body begins to produce upwards of 60,000 volts of electricity via the same methodology as an electrical eel. Baoh most notably uses said energy in order to power a laser cannon. Baohblade.gif|Baoh Harden Saber Phenomenon. Baohacid.gif|Baoh Melted Palm Phenomenon. Baohdark.gif|Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon. Others Notable Wins: Brandon Breyer (Brightburn) Brandon's Profile (9-B versions used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Page (Baoh was fully transformed, Uber Jason and speed was equalized) Inconclusives: Category:Characters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Baoh Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9